Journey Throughout the Regions
by SkeleKitteh
Summary: A story written based off a special Nuzlocke playthrough across multiple games. This is also a writing exercise for me, uploading it so friends and such can read it and give critiques.
1. Kanto: Pallet to Pewter

Pewter City was the first step to becoming a Pokemon Champion, and in order to help Professor Oak with his goal, I had to keep pushing forward. Still... The sneer on Mystic's face still hangs in my mind, when he saw me pick Charmander. As soon as I claimed it as my own, he dashed over and grabbed Squirtle, and that's when he told me that the first Gym Leader was a Rock-type Gym, and that I wouldn't make it past the first Gym. Oak tried to encourage me, but Mystic was right. Charmander would get squashed by a Rock-type Gym, and I had no idea what I would find on the way. Or if anyone would help.

I found a Pidgey first. I named her Pycrow because she liked to act like a crow, despite being a pidgeon. But she was Flying, and rocks would knock her right out of the sky! She wouldn't stand a chance against Brock...

After walking back through Viridian City, onto Route 2, I found a Rattata who I named Hatcher. Because that's the sound he makes when he's gnashing his teeth for teeth. Though he always does it quietly. He would be able to stand up to the Rocks, but he wouldn't make a scratch.

Once I stepped into Viridian Forest, I wasn't sure what I was going to find. I heard rare sightings of Pikachus here, but I wasn't lucky enough to see one. Instead, a Caterpie dropped onto my arm and nudged my bag. She looked like she was begging to be caught, so I offered a Pokeball and she just leapt in! I named her Callie because of how affectionate she acted. She swiftly evolved into a Metapod, and soon burst free as a beautiful Butterfree; but I still had fears of stepping into Pewter City... No matter how much I trained them up, there wasn't anything I could do to hurt them.

Was my thought before stepping into Pewter City. But as I stepped in properly, I stepped in knowing I would win. There was a little Route to the side of Viridian City, popularly known as the Pokemon League entrance, so I didn't have any business going there, but in a last-ditch effort, I went in. There, Mystic found me, taunting me some more for picking Charmander. We battled, and while I did beat him, he laughed and reminded me I'll never make it past Brock, that I should just give up now.

And I might've. Until I met Stamper. Stamper the Mankey. Stamper, despite a Mankey, was actually quite chill when I found him. He gave me this intense look, like he was judging me, but then put his arms for a fight. So we fought, and on the verge of winning, he raised one paw, as if resigning. Then he walked over, and pulled a Pokeball out and hopped inside! It was like he was testing me to see if I was the right trainer, and I passed. I was so happy to have Stamper by my side.

So I stepped into Pewter City confidently, and marched straight to the Gym. Upon entering, this loud, boisterous man greeted me, offering me some advice and tips on battling. But I knew I had this. Stamper was by my side, and nothing was going to stop us now. But to get to Brock, we had to get through his Gym, which was small, but I guessed it was because it was the first. This boy dressed up in camping gear, announced himself as Liam, and said that I'd never reach Brock while he was in my way. But Stamper showed him that he wasn't stopping us, and we're heading straight for the Leader himself.

Once I greeted Brock, he told me what kind of Pokemon he had, and basically introduced me to the Pokemon League challenge. Of course, there was still a battle to be had, and so we started. Stamper, of course, was the lead, and he showed that, after I proved my worth, he was proving his. He was a blur against Brock's Pokemon, jabbing in spots that left them yowling with pain, before jumping back to evade the attack. They scored a couple hits, but in the end, they had both fallen before Stamper, who gave a bow before being returned to his Pokeball.

With the conclusion of our battle, Brock, Liam, and the dude at the front clapped for me, as Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out a Boulder Badge. My first badge. I clumsily grabbed my case and took it with shaking hands, as he slowly slid it into the first slot. I couldn't believe it. I was on my way to the Pokemon League. As I stepped out, I saw the man up front writing my name, right under Mystic's. He might've beaten me here this time, but. I'll never stop trying. No matter how much he berates me, and says I'll never make it. I'll show him. I'll beat him to the championship belt, and then we'll see who's truly the very best.


	2. Kanto: Pewter to Cerulean

Having conquered Brock's Rock-type Gym with the help of Stamper (who seems to only respond if I call him a martial artist), the team and I moved on towards Cerulean. The map I got from Mystic's sis said it would take moving through Route 3 and into Mt. Moon. I asked around Pewter City about Mt. Moon, and was met with warnings and caution against the swarms inside. Stories about trainers barely making it out after being assaulted by Zubats, or getting lost and never coming back out. Scary, but my team and I could handle it. We had to, if we were going to keep up with Mystic.

So we left Pewter City along Route 3, encountering new trainers, battling to strengthen our team. About halfway through the Route, I came across a very peculiar sight. We all know Spearows are rambunctious, loud, and aggressive, so it was no surprise to see a flock of them fighting amongst one another in the trees. But, there was one who sat away from the flock, cleaning her wings, rather than engaging in all of the fighting. She noticed me, so I quickly plucked a berry from a bush and offered it to her. To my surprise, she leapt down and slowly hopped over, before taking the berry from my hand! I grabbed another one and offered it, and she ate that one too. After a little squawk, I reached for a PokeBall, holding it towards the little bird. For a moment, I was afraid she would decline, but she accepted and hopped in! I named her Serra, a cute, calm name for a cute, calm bird.

With Serra making up our team of six, I remembered what Oak told me before I left. Due to how troublesome Pokemon have known to become, PokeBalls have a sensor in them so trainers do not walk around with more than six Pokemon on them. Any more, and they are sent to the PC, which I heard was an island where all Pokemon hang out when their trainers cannot hold them. It sounded both scary and amazing, and any new friends I met along the way would go there. But I'm sure they'll enjoy their time there. I always heard it was just perfect for all sorts of Pokemon.

Pushing it out of my mind, we came upon the entrance to Mt. Moon. It was dark, forboding, and I could hear the echoes and cries of Zubats aplenty from outside. Still, on the other side of this cave was Cerulean City, and the next step in becoming the Champion. Steeling myself, we entered in. It was brighter than I thought it would be inside, due to lanterns that were set up along the walls. Obviously to help travelers make it through without getting lost easily. Various trainers who were looking around the cave were eager for battles, but we were ready for everything being thrown at us.

Deep in the cave, though, I heard some sort of digging. Peering close, I saw a bunch of men in black outfits, emblazoned with big, red R, who were tunneling and digging deeper into the caves. I wasn't sure what they were up to, but I knew they needed to be stopped. The digging wasn't safe for the structure of the cave, and it doesn't seem like anyone else has noticed. So, I stepped out and battled them, taking down people who called themselves "Team Rocket". At the core of the operation, I found out why they were digging. They were searching for ancient Pokemon fossils. Two were found by what looked like an archaologist, who offered me one for chasing off Team Rocket. I wasn't sure what to do with it, but he told me Cinnabar Island had a lab for it. Maybe I'll end up there and find out.

After my encounter with Team Rocket, we pushed through and left Mt. Moon, breathing in fresh air for the first time for what felt like days, even if it was only a couple hours. I could see Cerulean City just over the hills, so we raced towards it, setting foot in the clean, sparkling town. Something about it just breathed life and energy, and I was excited. I could see the Gym, but there was more to explore, and I didn't want to enter until I was fully prepared. So, instead, we went to the bridge heading North. Just as we were coming onto it, though, Mystic came running along the bridge, talking about meeting a man named Bill. He bragged about his PokeDex and then challenged me to a battle. It was tough, but my team was more than prepared for him and we won, leaving Mystic to scoff, walk off, and let us continue over the Nugget Bridge.

Trekking across, there were several tough trainers along the way, including a particularly troublesome Slowpoke. Stamper and Elliot were both unable to battle it, and the other four team members were all alternating in order to whittle it down. It was tough, and really showed me that before we can take on Misty and her Water-type Gym, we'll need to train even harder. We reached the end of Route 25, where we found a small cottage. And inside... a Clefairy? Admittedly, I almost screamed when it talked, but it was just Bill turned into a Clefairy because of some machine? It was really weird, but he managed to turn back with my help and gave me a ticket to ride the S. S. Anna in Vermilion. A glance at my map showed it as being south, so that's my next destination. But first, a job to do!

We marched to the Cerulean City Gym, where Misty and her team waited. They were Water-type Pokemon, which means that Elliot had to stay behind. And that our battles would be simple tests of strength and skill. There were two trainers waiting before I could challenge Misty, and the combined efforts of Stamper and Hatcher showed that we were strong enough to take the Cascade Badge. Declaring my challenge and sending out Hatcher, her Staryu stood no chance. Starmie, I knew, was going to be the toughest opponent, and Callie and I had a strategy in mind. She could paralyze it, and confuse it, and then we could win while the Starmie couldn't move. Neither of us expected Starmie's Water Pulse to confuse Callie. She still went to confuse Starmie after paralyzing it... but afterwards, another Water Pulse sent her down. I was in shock when Callie went down, and that's when Hatcher burst out on his own, ready to bite down on it in revenge.

Hatcher successfully avenged Callie, but the damage was already done. We earned our badge, but at the loss of our beloved Butterfree. Trekking back to Viridian Forest, we laid her with a group of Caterpies, letting her rest with her kind before returning. In a trek back through Mt. Moon, however, another Zubat swooped down, but... not quite the same as most did. She didn't start screeching once she got down, and instead fluttered onto my shoulder and refused to budge. Even after we walked out of Mt. Moon, she did not move an inch. There was something about the way she held herself so still, so seriously that spoke to me, so I offered her Callie's position in the team. She accepted, becoming our new member, with the name Zeilou.


	3. Kanto: Cerulean to Vermilion

With the loss of Callie, we had to spend some time training on the outskirts of Cerulean for Zeilou. She was still learning and struggling to keep up with the team, but we were patient with her, and soon she was starting to keep up. I was wondering if, maybe, we should train some more, but Zeilou was adamant about moving on. So, we headed back into Cerulean, not quite sure where to go from there. While we were wandering around town, I saw another one of those suspicious figures with the red R on their chest. Team Rocket. They were in the backyard of one of the houses. In front of the house, was an officer, who looked quite frantic. But, when he saw me, he seemed quite excited. He saw me triumph over Misty and wanted my help defeating Team Rocket. I wasn't sure about it, but having met them before, I knew how dangerous they were, so I agreed.

Inside the house was a mess. It was ransacked, with stuff strewn all across the floor. The man and woman that lived here were distraught and pleading for help in getting what they stole back. I told them I would get it back for them, and stepped out, just as the Rocket member was making his escape. Realizing he was cornered, he challenged me to a battle, where I soundly defeated him. Suddenly frightened, he dropped the disk and bolted, fleeing over the fence and into the river. I took the disk back inside, but the man implored me to keep it, that I might help me against the next Gym Leader. When I asked who it was, he looked confused, but explained that it was Lt. Surge, the Electric American. He was south, in Vermilion City, and to get there, it would be easiest to take the path around town from the backyard and get to the Underground Path. Thanking him for the directions, I headed out, eager to take the next step.

I sprinted down along the outskirts of Cerulean, waving goodbye to those on the otherside of the fence, until it was nothing but an outline on the horizon. I realized that I wasn't sure what I was looking for when it came to an "Underground Path". Is it another cave? Maybe a mountain? Is it hidden? As I came closer to the end of the pathway, I was more confused to see the looming city in front of me. Was that Vermilion? Stepping into the border building, a security guard was waiting there, stopping me from going further. He explained this was Saffron City, and it was off-limits. He didn't tell me why when I asked, so instead, I asked him about the Underground Path, and how to get to Vermilion City. The guard led me back outside, before guiding me to a nearby building I missed in the grandeur of Saffron. Inside, was a staircase down, which was the Underground Path. Waving good-bye, and stepped into the dark path.

Underground certainly described it well. It was dark, claustrophobic, and all too eerie. I kept expecting something to jump out on me while I walked along. But, nothing did, and soon I was on the other side, emerging back to the surface with the grand Saffron city behind me. I'm sure one day I'll be able to see the city from within. But, for now, I have a goal. And that is to journey south to challenge the Vermilion Gym and claim the third Gym badge. Several trainers blocked the way south to Vermilion, and I was confident the team and I could handle them. Zeilou, though, underestimated herself. She was positive she could handle the battles, but after a strong attack from a trainer, she went flying off into the grass and never came back. After the battle, we ran to her side, but she had already gone by then. She never mentioned how weak she was, and still tried her best. But, her best wasn't good enough. We came into Vermilion and put Zeilou to rest.

With her gone, I knew we had to train even harder to make sure nothing else happened, and it was during a break in the grass, that we found a little Sandshrew going through my bag. It was cute and when we crept over it, it dove INTO my bag! I wasn't sure what to do, but slowly opened it back up- And got a Pokeball to the face. Rubbing my nose, I could hear it snickering in my bag, so I grabbed the ball and threw it back in. It barely resisted, so I knew it was a welcome addition to our team, and I named her Sally. With Sally in the crew, we continued training, before heading back into Vermilion proper. And to the Gym, we encountered- A tree. A large tree, blocking the path to the Gym. I wasn't too sure I could climb it, or even get past it. An old man nearby told me that if a Pokemon knew how, they could Cut the tree down in seconds. I asked him where to learn, and he pointed to the S. S. Anne docked. I remembered the tickets Bill gave me, and excitedly ran towards the boat, waving goodbye to the old man and yelling thanks.

Upon reaching the docks of the boat, I showed my tickets to the man out front and walked in. I'd never been on a boat before, so this was new and exciting for me! Not that I'd want to hang around when it set sail, though, so I set about looking across the ship for the mysterious man who can help Cut the tree down. And as I quickly discover, the ship is just FULL of Trainers itching to battle! It made for some great training for Sally, as we looked for the master. We heard that it was the Captain we were looking for from one of the sailors on the boat, so we headed towards the Captain's Room. When suddenly Mystic burst out! He said he was also looking for the Cut master, but found just a sick old man, before challenging us to a battle! With all the training we had done beforehand, though, it was an easy battle and we beat him easily. Sally even evolved, and we were so excited, we didn't notice how hastily Mystic made his way off the boat.

We entered the Captain's Room, and, sure enough, there was a man hunched over a bucket. He sounded really bad, so I went over and rubbed his back, like my Mom used to whenever I was feeling sick. He felt much better after that, and when I asked him about learning Cut, he told me the bad news; he wasn't feeling well enough to teach it. But he had good news! He gave me an HM to teach Cut for him, so I could do it whenever! Which was even handier. Thanking him for his help, we made our way off the boat, and watched as it sailed away into the distance. It was beautiful to see it go, and see why people like riding boats. But, we still had a job to do, so we went back to the Gym. Showing the HM to Sally, she suddenly leaped into action, turning the giant tree into pieces in mere seconds! It was impressive to watch, and now, we were off into the Gym!

Stepping inside, I could feel my hair stand up from the sheer static in the air. It was an intense feeling to walk into. Up ahead, I could see Surge standing defiantly... behind some sort of barrier? The man in front told me that, in order to get to Surge, I had to find two switches in the various trash cans around, and flip them in order to open the way. It didn't sound hard, so I went about scrounging around, looking for them. I quickly found out, though, that without finding two in a row, they reset and the switches changed locations. Several frustrating minutes later, I finally got lucky enough to open the barrier and stepped forward to Lt. Surge. He certainly looked as intense as the atmosphere was, and his voice matched it as he shouted for a battle. Sally almost burst out of her ball, ready to take down Lt. Surge and his Electric Pokemon. It was as easy as it sounds. None of his Pokemon could stand up to Sally's power, as she simply shrugged off their electric attacks, and then struck them from underneath the ground itself. After his Raichu was bested, Lt. Surge let out a hearty laugh and praised Sally and I for our cooperation and power. And then handed me the Lightning Badge. I hugged Sally close as we stepped out, before triumphantly adding the badge to my case. Three badges down. Five more to go.


End file.
